


Oaths, and What Awaits Oathbreakers

by dwyndling



Series: chi [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade-centric, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Oathkeeper & Oblivion, Oathkeeper (Keyblade), Oblivion (Keyblade), The Kingdom Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwyndling/pseuds/dwyndling
Summary: Sunset breaks into an all consuming dawn. Dawn reforms into a sunset unlike the one before.
Series: chi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583548
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Oaths, and What Awaits Oathbreakers

_You’re not what you used to be. You’re only part of it._

_But still...you’re you._

Sunshine glimmers down golden, and fades away red.

It’s hardly all that impressive to look at. A silver key with a golden handle, both plainly shaped. It’s sturdy, but not too heavy. It fits in his hand like it was made for it. 

It feels like home, if Roxas even knew how to use that descriptor.

His keyblade is what sets him apart from the others. That is made very clear to him from early on, in this strange new experience of ‘being’. 

And yet...what is is a keyblade? Why does it feel so familiar? Why does it tug at the back of his mind like it’s asking a question he doesn’t know the answer to anymore?

He is much too busy to give those questions much thought outside of his precious off time. It’s hardly as though there’s anyone to ask…

Eventually, as the months go by and the questions do not fade, he asks if Xion feels the same way about her own keyblade, completely identical to his. He feels unbearably clumsy trying to explain it, but Xion simply nods along with what he’s saying with a half-smile on her face. 

“It’s a part of you, but it knows something that you don’t, right?”

She gets it exactly right. The keyblade carries it’s own mysteries, just as all the people that Roxas knows do. All the people he now knows, in the strange new period of ‘existing’.

At the very least, the tasks he is assigned are not difficult. Fighting, once he gets used to the idea of it, comes naturally. The key always seems to know what to do, even when he doesn’t. The arcs it takes, leaping through the air and gliding through Heartless, are elegant, and he knows the steps to this dance without ever having to think very hard about it.

But the keyblade...the golden and silver keyblade he calls to his hand is familiar, but also not. It is home, but perhaps he has been away from home for a long while, or perhaps he never really lived there. 

Regardless, it stays with him always, hovering around where his heart is probably supposed to be.

When Xion loses her keyblade (maybe ‘forgets’ is the better word? Roxas doesn’t know) and they’re in a pinch, it feels like the most natural thing in the world to hand his own off to her. After her initial hesitation, Xion moves with it just like it’s her own, and in that moment, maybe it is. Even so, when her very own weapon comes flashing into her hand after the battle is over, she’s giddy with a new kind of excitement, something that glimmers like the sun at sunset. 

The sun-like excitement fades all too quickly, the complete opposite of the eternal sunsets in Twilight Town.

Roxas doesn’t remember how it started. He doesn’t remember exactly what happened in-between. All he can remember is that there was a girl who faded into shards of shimmering glass in his arms, and now the cavity in his chest _aches._

He carries around two keyblades now. One is the color of dove wings, with a soft sheen like morning dew. The other carries a somber weight that isn’t physical so much as spiritual. Holding it, the place between his ribcage feels strange, in a way he isn’t sure how to describe.

They cut through the swarms of Heartless just fine, and that’s really all he cares about in that moment. He’ll carry out what he intends to do, and if these weapons stop aiding him and begin to be a hindrance, he will toss them aside. 

_...ion...X...on...Xi….n...i...n..X...o...n…?_

_…?_

The young man who accosts him picks up the dark keyblade easily, as though it likes being in the stranger’s hand more than it likes being in his own. Roxas is too busy being angry and sad to feel offended.

After that...everything becomes a grey and statickey haze. He forgets the key. The key does not forget him.

Part of the confusion, when the strange weapon finds its way to his hand once again, is why it feels even the slightest bit familiar. It shouldn’t, when he’s absolutely positive he’s never seen it before in his life.

Then why...why does he know the weight and balance of it so well? 

The deja vu fades as the weapon fades from his hands, and he’s left with unadulterated confusion. What was that? What were those creatures?

All comes to be revealed in too short a time. And after that...the only thing he knows is the warmth and quiet of Sora’s heart, beating solidly next to his. The whisper of the key they share still echoes within him, something now his own, regardless of how strong his connection to Sora is, it is something that belongs to Roxas, regardless of where or when it originated.

_It’s dark. I can’t see anything...except blurry shapes and vague impressions. Is this what Sora is seeing?_

_...it feels wrong to look through his eyes like this. So...I guess I’ll take a nap instead._

It is, all things considered, a medium sized nap by Roxas’s standards. 

Xemnas stares at him in a muted shade of surprise, which is still several shades more surprised than he _should_ be, all things considered. Xion and Axel are by his side, and the two keys from before are in his hands, one glowing a blinding white, and the other exuding pure shadow. 

He fights harder than he ever has before. It’s not just his or Xion’s necks on the line anymore: it’s all of theirs. The Organization can have whatever convoluted and twisted motivations they’d like, but it won’t shake his resolve.

_There’s still so many hellos to say. He has yet to even talk to the boy who he shares a face with. His story does not end here._

The keys slice through the air as one, and dual-wielding quickly begins to feel much more familiar than holding a single keyblade ever did. He fights alongside Xion, alongside Sora, and gets so caught up in the moment he doesn’t even pay attention to the rush of victory when they succeed together.

_Is it even a victory if it brings Axel halfway to tears? Roxas doesn’t know the answer, but he knows they all agree it was necessary._

His fighting that day is filled with the pure rush of being alive, of the ability to feel the wind on his face and the glare of the sun in his eyes. The keyblades in his grip share that joy, in their own ways. 

At this point he’s put two and two together enough to reason that these specific keychains must have belonged to Sora at some point. He’ll have to ask Sora what their names are when Sora comes back with Kairi. 

Sora comes back with Kairi, and that red and gold sunset is tinged with grief.

...but the sun will rise tomorrow. He never did get a chance to ask Sora about the keychains, or about the multitude of other things they’ve never gotten to have a conversation about yet. 

One day. One day the sun will rise, and Sora will come bouncing back into their lives as if he never left. He knows it, in the same back part of his chest where the keyblades sit, a constancy inside him now. 

He knows it...because that used to be him. Two halves of the same whole who became whole in and of themselves. Two sides of the same coin...two clashing keyblades, raised as one.

Sora will prevail. Just like he has. 

...right?

  
  



End file.
